The Goblin King's Tragic Love
by Harmony Stanzer
Summary: Please read my other songfic My Immortal, this is the follow up due to demands by readers, thank you here's the link... /s/7377235/1/My Immortal


**(Songfic of My Immortal)**

**"My Immortal"**

**DISCLAIMER**

*sigh* as you all know I don't own anything (sadly) or stuff would have happened the way I wanted it to but you can't always get what you want... that's why some amazing person made FANFICTION =D

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE- Please Read and Review if enough people like the story… I'll continue it to another chapter, always the option for a full length if people care enough… I'll shut up now...**_

_**SARAH'S P.O.V.**_

I gently fingered the spine of my favorite story, before I left the house. I went to put it down but it called to me, ever so slightly… and quietly. It whispered my name.

Not it… Him… He whispered my name. The way it rolled off of my tongue was melancholy, blissful, and invigorating all at the same time. "For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great…" I exhaled heavily. If only my will had not been as strong, I could have been something warmer then the cold lifeless shell I had become.

I don't enjoy admitting this but it was still as though the world revolved around him… I needed him. I brought the pages to my lips and kissed them ever so slightly, wanting to be back with him in the Escher, alone. Wanting to feel those hauntingly soft looking lips on my own, I flipped to the last page of the book, to write a letter of apology to him for all I have done, when perfectly etched script caught my eye.

"Sarah, please stay home tonight, trust me. Please listen for once. I can't have you die again… I know you may question the word again, but it happened my dear and one other thing… I love you. –Jareth."

_I'm so tired of being here_  
_Suppressed by all my childish fears_  
_And if you have to leave_  
_I wish that you would just leave_  
_Your presence still lingers here_  
_And it won't leave me alone_

I run out of my bedroom in a direction unknown. I was no longer afraid; I just needed to find him. In the dark I ran, until my feet ached. I stopped running when I could no longer handle even the sharp intakes of breath that coursed through my lungs which supplied the bare minimum amount of oxygen that they could.

It was in the dark that I called to him, his name no more then a whisper rolling off of my tongue. I fell to my knees in agony and then I saw…

I ran the quarter mile or so it was to the shimmering body lying against a cement building. The soft, pointed hair made the figure recognizable even from such a distance. I ran more and more but I fell… His body almost within reach… His lips almost against mine…

I pulled myself to him, lifeless as he was, I crawled. His eyes capturing the slightest bit of moonlight, they sparkled and shined as they never had before. I pulled his head into my lap and I ran my fingers through his hair just hoping something would change.

"What's done is done, Sarah." He whispered and exhaled for the last time Sarah.

_You used to captivate me_  
_By your resonating light_  
_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face it haunts_  
_My once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice it chased away_  
_All the sanity in me_

I lay there in the night, with him cold in my arms. I shut his eyes with my forefingers, kissing each gently. I can't bear to sit here anymore and I feel a type of anger building inside of me. I'm angry at him, at myself, at whoever killed this man whom I loved so dearly, more then life itself.

What was the use anymore? I looked at the dagger that came from his stomach, and over what? A crystal? Jareth had nothing no mortal man could want; he wasn't even human for god's sakes. I rubbed my cheek up against his, so wanting to feel the gentle warmth, but there was nothing. I let myself cry now that I had nothing left, no one watching to see the tears. No one to comfort me…

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

The reality has not clicked yet. I should be grieving but I just can't do it. His once glowing face haunts my mind and I can't think about what he must be like now… under the earth for thirteen years… an unlucky number I suppose…

He has never left me, for he pours this alcohol on my open wounds daily. I tried to ease my pain by self infliction… but in the pools of red liquid, all I can remember is the lifeless body and the shattered heart. I've tried to see other people but he just pulls me back to him, even in the everlasting slumber in which he hides…

This will _never_ end, unless I can tell him. Unless I can save him.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me_  
_I've been alone all along_

The past few months have been nothing. Pure nothingness is what I live with. I wait, usually in silence, for his voice to call my name but it never does… Nothing is the same… but they will go back to how they should be. I close my eyes and replay the dreadful scene that was my immortal love's death.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have_  
_All of me_

After months of practice with little things, I leaned over a pool of water and manipulated time as best as I could, right to the moment where Jareth was walking down the cold dark street to his doom, and I perhaps only a mile behind him. I landed in my body as it was that night with a sense of urgency; I kicked off the heels I was wearing and anything that would weigh me down, before I took off as quickly as I could towards him.

I saw him there, walking slowly and I called his name one more time and he ignored it, my throat raw from screaming, I suppose he didn't believe it could be true. I sprinted the last hundred meters or so and as I jumped, he turned at caught me in a full force hug.

My lips smashed into his and my eyes slipped shut, as he gently set me down, his arms still around my waist, my hands still interlaced with the strands of his hair.

My Jareth, warm and breathing he was perfect, leaning over me a little, my back slightly arched. We were having the perfect moment we had long waited for and expected and then, as I leaned into his ear, standing onto my toes so I could reach, it was over.

A loud bang and a cloud of darkness, I started to shake and I sunk to the ground as Jareth did with me. My hands shaking more then anything as he laid me back on the concrete, my blood staining the front of his puffy shirt. "I… love… you…"

I felt his hands compressing on the wound. He looked down at me crying, his lips moving but I could not hear them; That was all I could see until the slight bit of light in my life had diminished and all became dark…


End file.
